


Drabbles à gogo - Ficothèque Ardente 2017

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couple, Drabble, Drabbles à gogo, F/F, Ficothèque Ardente, Fluff and Humor, Humour, Love, M/M, Plusieurs couples, Romance, amour, tendresse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Un ensemble de drabbles de 300 mots écrits (avec une tolérance de dix en plus), à partir de défis proposés chaque jour du vendredi 19 mai au dimanche 18 juin via le calendrier Drabbles à gogo de la Ficothèque Ardente. Ces défis évoqueront l'actualité du site de la Ficothèque Ardente et du forum pendant l'année écoulée.  Il y aura des thèmes, des mots, des images, des vidéos.... J'écrirais en fonction de mon inspiration du moment. Romance, amour et tendresse sont les maîtres mots.





	1. Je te les dirais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le défi du 19 mai 2017 : Une vidéo du juke-box de la Saint-Valentin : [Le Rouge et Le Noir - Les Maudits Mots d'Amour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpkSXoOt6N0) : (Côme, Haylen, Julie Fournier, Cynthia Tolleron)

Les mots étaient si vains, si prompts à trahir, déformer ou minimiser ce que les actes et les attitudes sont si agiles à révéler. Il avait si souvent cru en ces « maudits mots d’amour », mais désormais il savait que ce n’était que des mots. Rien ne vaut mieux que ce que le corps révèle. La présence désirée et essentiel, la flamme dans ses yeux, la douceur sur ses lèvres, les soupirs qui ne peuvent être retenus ou les touchers naturels et nécessaires de façon à retrouver une partie de soi. Il aurait aimé que cela suffise. Que les sentiments qu’il exprimait au quotidien lui évitent de tout dévoiler verbalement. Pourquoi la communication ne semblait exister pour certains que par ce biais ?

Son amant était de ceux qui utilisaient l’oral afin de s’exprimer, clarifier, se rasséréner. Malgré tout, il ne lui avait jamais mis la pression pour répondre à ces propres mots. Il avait découvert aimé entendre ses mots sortirent des lèvres de son aimé souvent gonflés par ses baisers. Il avait appris à y croire et à les entendre, les attendre. À l’heure actuelle, alors que son amant reposait dans ses bras, alangui, sans espérer de réponse pour son aveu murmuré, il sut qu’il allait les lui dire. Ces « maudits mots d’amours ». Après tout, comment son amant pouvait-il savoir qu’il n’avait jamais aimé comme il l’aimait lui, ni ressenti par un autre ce qu’il provoquait en son âme, s’il ne le lui disait pas ?

Tant pis, il les lui dirait tout ces mots, pour effacer les non-dits et ne laisser aucune place au doute. Pourquoi les retenir ? Après tout, ce n’était que des mots. Il lui suffirait d’y insuffler ce qu’il mettait déjà dans ses gestes : l’amour qu’il ressentait pour son homme.

 


	2. Les amoureux des Ponts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 20 mai 2017 : La nuit des lemons Spéciale Carnaval et le pont des soupirs. (Je ne me suis basée que sur le lieu xD)
> 
>  

La touche d’humour et de surenchère était indéniable alors qu’une tradition avait fini par s’installer dans leur couple et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’adorer cela. Tout avait commencé par leur anniversaire de rencontre, où il lui avait fait la surprise d’un séjour en Avignon. Il lui avait fait sa demande en mariage sur le pont Saint-Bénézet, sans se douter que son amant avait eu la même idée pour cette date symbolique. Cela les avait fait beaucoup rire. Il avait même été surpris que pour sa fête, son fiancé l’emmène au Tower Bridge. Lorsque cela avait été son tour de célébrer la naissance de son future mari, il les avait emmené en Angleterre pour voir le Kapellbrücke en Suisse. À présent, ils étaient tous les deux mariés et passaient leur nuit de noce prolongée  à Venise, en dehors de la période du Carnaval.

Si la ville romantique était d’une certaine beauté, il devait surtout avouer qu’il appréciait voir son mari l’entraîner d’un pont à un autre, là où d’autres feraient le tour des bars ou autres. Il n’arrivait plus à savoir combien de ponts ils avaient visité, mais le séjour touchait à sa fin et ils s’étaient pris en photos devant un nombre incalculable de ces monuments architecturaux. Le Pont des soupirs était le dernier de leur séjour et il en soupirerait presque de soulagement. Il n’avait plus la force de marcher pour aujourd’hui. Son homme dû s’en rendre compte car il lui promit un massage très sensuel qui lui ferait oublier jusqu’à ses jambes fatiguées. Il en ronronnait presque d’avance. Ce fut avec un enthousiasme renouvelé qu’ils repartirent à leur hôtel pour cette dernière nuit en Italie.

La nuit promettait d’ailleurs beaucoup de plaisirs et si les ponts reliaient les terres séparées, leur corps eux n’auraient aucun mal à se réunir. 


	3. Détente sur la plage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 21 mai 2017 : L'image tirée de la soirée drabble du mois de janvier ayant pour thème : La détente.
> 
>  

À l'ombre, le vent était frisquet alors que le soleil, d'une chaleureuse intensité, faisait monter les degrés sans subtilité. S'il se glissait sous les rayons, il aurait trop chaud, sa peau rougirait en séchant. Ici, couché directement sur la plage de sable fin, il était bien. Enfin à présent, il était mieux alors que l'homme qu'il aimait venait s'allonger à ses côtés sans un mot. Ils enlacèrent leurs mains et l'effet fut immédiat. Comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que tout son corps se détende.  Son amant avait été plus intelligent puisqu’il avait posé leur serviette au sol avant de s’y installer, lui aurait du sable sur tout son corps, peut-être même jusque dans son short de bain. Mais il s’était simplement laissé tomber sur le sable, épuisé d’avoir tenté de contrer les vagues et leur puissance. S’il roulait, il pourrait peut-être se glisser sur la serviette de son homme. Son cher et tendre avait bien abandonné son rocher et sa méditation pour venir s’allonger près de lui.

\- Même pas en rêve. Assume et n’amène pas ton sable. Ou retournes à l’eau avant pour te nettoyer.

Un rire joyeux lui échappa à l'idée que son amant le connaisse si bien qu’il avait deviné ses pensées.  Il tourna enfin la tête sur le côté, redécouvrant dans un plaisir familier le visage détendu de son amoureux. Celui-ci l’observait avec une langueur toute amusée. Il ne fit finalement rien pour se défendre quand il fut évident que, comme un coquillage à son rocher, l’étourdi allait se mouler contre son corps entraînant du sable dans son sillage. À présent, l’on pouvait voir deux hommes détendus l’un contre l’autre, sur une serviette. Celui au dessus avec le dos et les cheveux entièrement recouverts d’un sable fin.


	4. Jeux de costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 22 mai 2017 : L'imagetirée de la nuit spéciale Halloween.
> 
>  

Le déguisement était parfait, mettant en valeur sa silhouette et sa stature. Le costume à l'ancienne mode lui donnait l'élégance d'un homme de la noblesse, lorsque les titres comptaient encore. Le masque blanc qui cachait une partie de son visage attirait l'attention sur ses yeux noisette et sur des lèvres à croquer, au sens propre comme au figuré. Même ses cheveux avaient été tirés en arrière pour parfaire son rôle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ravir sa proie, comme son cœur et le personnage qu'il incarnait, se le devait.

Le bal masqué avait lieu chez les personnes les plus influentes de la ville, qui était également la famille de l’homme qu’il aimait. Celui-ci, en parfait accord avec sa façon de penser et sa noblesse de cœur, avait enfilé un costume de Zorro, célèbre justicier masqué.

La tenue noire mettait en valeur la silhouette svelte et musclée, le teint halé, les boucles sombres et le visage aux traits séducteurs. La fausse épée dont le fourreau était accroché à sa taille aurait pu être vraie vu que cet homme était un excellent escrimeur et savait manier la lame aussi bien que les mots. Malgré le nombre d’hommes déguisés, il n’aurait pas pu se tromper sur sa proie.

Avec fluidité, il avança droit vers sa cible qui en le voyant leva un sourcil amusé. Il n’était pas dit qu’il n’aimait pas les hommes de caractère et son Zorro en avait beaucoup. Il allait enfin l’atteindre lorsqu’une femme se mit sur sa route dans l’optique de discuter. Il se raidit, s’esquivant subtilement dès qu’il put et essaya de repérer de nouveau sa proie qui avait bougé. Celle-ci devenue prédateur à son tour le poussa contre un mur loin des regards, un air amusé et impatient sur le visage :

\- Je t’ai attrapé.


	5. Douleur et larmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 23 mai 2017 : L'image tirée de la soirée drabbles du 11 novembre ayant pour thème Conflits et réconciliations.  
>  

 Qui avait érigé cette règle que pleurer et douter n'était pas viril ? Qu'un homme devait savoir contenir ses émotions en toute circonstances et quelqu'en soient les raisons. Qu’il devait rester dans un rôle et faire comme si ceux qui n’étaient pas digne de sa famille n’existaient pas ? Qu’il ne devait faire aucun faux pas au risque de tout perdre aussi ? Il détestait cela. Cela lui avait été inculqué durement depuis si jeune que à présent, il était incapable de verser une goutte. Et c'était terriblement douloureux. Son cœur pouvait se briser à l'intérieur et lui seul l'entendait. Il devait encore faire illusion, faire comme s'il ignorer qu'il venait de perdre la seule femme qu'il ait aimé : sa petite sueur.

Plus courageuse que lui, elle aurait du continuer à vivre en affrontant le monde avec sa vivacité habituelle malgré les obstacles. Mais elle était morte. Et lui aussi. Il ne jouerait plus la comédie plus longtemps. Il n'en avait plus la force. Que les personnes qui disaient être sa famille en vertu du sang le renient, peu lui importait finalement. Sur un autre faux sourire, il s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et se dirigea calmement vers la sortie. Lorsque son amant se glissa à ses côtés, sur le siège passager de sa voiture et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il regretta de ne pas avoir pris cette décision depuis des années et d'avoir obligé son amant à être un soutien silencieux et dans le placard. Lui avait toujours compris ce que tous les autres ne voyaient pas et l'avait aimé sans jamais faillir ou exiger quoique ce soit. Il sentit alors une humidité suspecte sur ses joues et déversa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à l'homme qu’il avait choisi.

Il n'était pas seul.


	6. Premier pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 24 mai 2017 : L'image du jeu The life is Strange tirée de la soirée des drabbles consacrée aux jeux vidéo.  
>  

Lyana n’arrivait pas à se concentrer, comment aurait-elle pu. Ce n’était pourtant pas la chaleur de cette soirée d’été, ni sa maladresse lors de cette première expérience aux jeux vidéos qui la perturbait tant. Il s’agissait plutôt de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Lyana pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur résonner à ses oreilles alors que son hôte revenait s’asseoir à ses côtés en lui offrant à boire. En short et débardeur moulant galbant ses formes et les cheveux teints d’un bleu colibri, Shadie était d’une beauté aussi pétillante que malicieuse. Cela faisait un moment qu’elle lui faisait la cour et Lyana de nature timide n’avait pas compris ce qui pouvait lui plaire. Mais elle avait décidé de mettre ses doutes de côté sans savoir comment aborder les choses avec la principale intéressée.

Shadie semblait être totalement inconsciente de sa fébrilité et lui parlait à présent d’ Half Prince, un de ses mangas qu’elle adorait et qui pourrait lui plaire aussi. Lyana commençait tout juste à découvrir et apprécier cet univers des jeux et surtout ne pouvait résister à l’excitation passionnée de Shadie. Un jour, Lyana espérait qu’elle parle d’elle et l’approche avec la même émotion. Elle rougit à cette idée, ses yeux glissant sur les lèvres rouges d’avoir été mordillés de Shadie. Sans réaliser son geste, elle s’était déjà penché, effleurant à peine ces lèvres qui s’étaient closes et se recula brusquement écarlate. Shadie eut un petit rire tendre, posant sa main sur sa joue et la tourna vers elle pour reprendre avec douceur le baiser.

Lorsqu’elles se reculèrent toutes les deux, Shadie lui murmura qu’elle était heureuse d’avoir attendu pour cela. Lyana se rendit compte que son amie n’avait pas été si inconsciente d’elle mais qu’elle l’avait laissé venir à son rythme. Lyana en rit, rougissante.

 

 


	7. Terreur et sourire d'ange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 25 mai 2017 : Deux icônes du site, l'un pour le drame et l'autre pour les fautes d'orthographe.    
> 

\- Tu veux que je corrige les fautes d’orthographe pour ton conte ?

-Non, tu dois le lire, répliqua l’enfant. Il faut que ça fasse peur !

Son amant lui jeta un regard désespéré mais Lucas ne fit que sourire, haussant un sourcil pour l’inciter à obéir.

\- Bon… bon je lis…

_« La princesse est prisonnière d’un dragon et les méchants arrive. Le dragon crache plein du feu et mange les méchants comme des steks. La princesse est contente et demande au dragon de manger tout le monde pour conquire le monde et devenir une reine. »_

Un silence suivit la lecture. La petite fille regardait les deux adultes, une expression d’espoir et d’attente sur son adorable visage d’ange.

Le compagnon de Lucas finit par dire à l’enfant pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- C’est terrifiant, Princesse. Il faudra lire cela à ta mère aussi, elle va bientôt arriver. Tu veux bien aller chercher ton sac ?

Aussitôt disparue, son homme se tourna vers lui, les yeux exagérément agrandis :

\- Ta sœur est en train de créer un démon ! A trois ans, elle voulait un chien pour mordre les imbéciles. A 5 ans, elle exigeait les pouvoirs des méchants de dessins animés et maintenant elle veut conquérir le monde avec des créatures sanguinaires de légende.

\- Oh mon lapinou chéri, tu exagères, ce n’est qu’une histoire, n’en fais pas un drame. En plus, je sais que tu l’adores.

\- J’avoue. Je pense même que nous devrions faire un peu plus l’amour pour avoir aussi notre propre terreur.

\- Bêta ! Tu cherches juste des excuses pour m’amener dans ton lit.

Lucas rit, alors que son compagnon s’avançait vers lui d’un air de prédateur gourmand et une course poursuite s’entama, rejointe par la future reine du monde.


	8. Coup de foudre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 26 mai 2017 : Coup de foudre : le Thème de la nuit des lemons spéciale Saint-Sylvestre  
> Je me suis appuyé sur William et Fréderic de mon OS "Tu seras ma perte"

William soupira pour la énième fois. Il observait les gens se pavaner dans leurs tenues de soirées, vanter leurs talents ou leurs possessions. Un spectacle de magie orchestré d'une main de maître par une sorcière blanche illuminait la salle de lumières éclectiques et gracieuses. Il aurait pourtant préféré être dans la plaine à galoper au dos de son cheval plutôt qu'ici. Quelle idée d'avoir accepté cette invitation. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, posant sa coupe sur un plateau à proximité. Il se mouvait avec grâce entre les corps lorsqu'il le vit, magnifique et rassurant. La tenue de chevalier était un indice flagrant de sa position et son immersion dans le monde de la magie. Il n'avait pourtant pas cette aura d'arrogance et de mépris que les hommes beaux et forts possédaient parfois. Il était appuyé contre une colonne d'un air songeur, alerte sans être sur ses gardes. William pouvait presque sentir l'étrange sensation de chaleur et de désir emplir son cœur lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Jusqu’à ce moment, il avait cru que le coup de foudre n’existait pas. Que c’était une invention digne des romans d’amour à l’eau de rose. Après tout, lors d’une rencontre, c’est du physique dont l’on peut tomber amoureux. Comment pourrait-on aimer une personne dans son entièreté, sans la connaître au préalable. Comment pourrait-on être frappé par l’éclair de l’amour et se dire « Je suis amoureux » sans réaliser que c’est plutôt « Je te désire ardemment » ou « Tu m’obsèdes ». Pour lui, le coup de foudre n’avait pas lieu d’être au sens romantique.

Pourtant, ce jour-là il tomba amoureux de l’homme et du chevalier et son cœur ne changea jamais d’avis par la suite. Le chevalier Frédéric par chance fut également touché par ce coup de foudre et l’aima tout autant.


	9. Fleurs et émotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 27 mai 2017 : Une image tirée de la soirée drabbles : les fleurs (avril 2017)  
> 

Tap, Tap, Tap. Lucien devait se dépêcher, il entendait le son de ses bottes claquer sur le pavé. Il aurait presque apprécié s'il ne devait pas se dépêcher. Il arriva enfin devant la boutique "Hearts and Flowers". Grande, spacieuse et embaumant un parfum quelque peu agressif pour ses narines, ce magasin de fleurs était l'un des plus fameux du quartier. Néanmoins, comme pour les parfumeries, Lucien détestait cette abondance de fragrances qui se mélangeaient avant même qu'il ne rentre. Il prit une respiration pleine avant de s'engouffrer dans la boutique.

Lucientournait dans une allée lorsqu'un bouquet de roses rouges jaillit sous son nez. Il leur lança un regard noir en reculant avant d'avoir le souffle coupé. Au sens figuré bien entendu. Mais revenons à la vision de ce magnifique homme en tablier entourés de beautés végétales faisant pâle figure à côté. Le vendeur reposa les fleurs là où visiblement elles devaient être posés avant de lui accorder son entière attention. Son traître de cerveau envisagea un instant de s’évanouir pour obtenir un bouche à bouche. Non pas qu'il pouvait s'évanouir à la demande. Il rougit, bégaya la raison de sa venue avant que le vendeur en prenne les choses en main et n’aille chercher sa commande. Il dût prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

D'accord, il aurait dû s’en aller aussitôt que le magnifique fleuriste lui avait tendu une composition florale soigneusement emballée en échange du coupon de commande. Lucien resta cependant figé devant cet homme cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait faire montre de son intérêt, de quelle façon et si cela était avisé. Il ne savait pas comment flirter et le regrettait sur l’instant. Le vendeur semblant réaliser son dilemme et visiblement intéressé lui aussi, fit gracieusement le premier pas et se présenta.

 


	10. Embarras et nez sensible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 28 mai 2017:  
> "Où doit-on parfumer ?", me demandait une jeune femme.  
> "Là où vous voulez être embrassée.", lui ai-je répondu.  
> Attribué à Coco Chanel.
> 
> Extrait du défi 11 de In tempore vitam.  
> Peut-être vu comme une suite du défi précédant.

\- « "Où doit-on parfumer ?", me demandait une jeune femme."Là où vous voulez être embrassée.", lui ai-je répondu. » Alors que penses-tu de cette citation ?

-J'en pense que tu devrais t'en aller avant que mon rendez-vous arrive!

\- Ohh allez frérot, comment tu vas faire pour séduire ton beau fleuriste si tu es incapable de supporter le parfum, même celui des fleurs ?

-Vraiment, demanda la voix reconnaissable du vendeur de fleurs en question, vous ne supportez pas les parfums des fleurs ?

Le frère en question se sentit rougir de honte en voyant le bel homme se glisser sur le siège à leur côté et salles saluer. Il était foutu. Sa sœur venait de le vendre et de l’humilier en une seule question. Lucien aurait du se méfier d’elle lorsqu’elle lui avait demandé autant de renseignements sur son rendez-vous. Le fait que ce soit une de ses commandes qui ait permis leur rencontre n’avait fait qu’attiser le côté Je-me-mêle-de-tes-oignons de sa pénible sœur. Il se reconnecta à la conversation en entendant le rire enthousiaste de sa sœur.

\- Cela ne m’étonne pas que ce soit vous qui ayez lancé l’invitation. Je l’imagine fort bien rouge et bégayant. Saviez-vous qu’il a…

Lucien donna un coup de pied sous la table à sa sœur qui ne put réprimer un cri de douleur :

\- C’est bon, je file. Appelle-moi pour tout me raconter après frangin !

Lucien laissa sa tête tomber douloureusement sur la table. Et on s’étonnait après qu’il n’ose plus rencontrer personne ? Il releva la tête en entendant le rire amusé et compatissant du bel apollon à ses côtés. Le fleuriste ne semblait pas rebuté ou fâché de cette entrée en matière et lui souriait d’un air pétillant et chaleureux. Rien n’était fichu finalement pour leur rendez-vous.

 


	11. Rendez-vous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 29 mai 2017:
> 
>  

Lucien avait choisit de s'installer à la terrasse du restaurant, s'en félicitant, même si les fumées de cigarette et des fleurs l'asphyxiaient à moitié. Il faisait bien trop bon pour rester enfermé à l'intérieur et la vue était assez belle pour plaire au fleuriste.

Celui-ci le regardait comme s'il était une énigme attendrissante. Bien que ce fût leur premier rendez-vous, ils s’étaient vus avant. Lucien avait bravé son problème d'odorat pour venir plusieurs fois dans la boutique, achetant à chaque fois une fleur ou un pot qu'il offrait ensuite à sa sœur ou à sa mère. Les fleurs, en dehors de leurs esthétiques, lui étaient totalement indifférentes quand leurs odeurs ne l'embarrassaient pas. Leurs boissons et une assiette de figues fraîches leur furent apportés.

Lucien ne savait pas vraiment comment entamer la conversation mais finalement lui demanda pourquoi il était devenu fleuriste. Ce fut une bonne amorce car le jeune homme parla avec enthousiasme de sa passion de la flore en général, du plaisir d’aller chez les fournisseurs pour sélectionner ses fleurs, de la riche variété existante, leurs propriétés. La discussion dériva sur les parfums, Lucien expliquant qu’il avait toujours eu du mal avec les odeurs fortes et rassurant son béguin que son odeur naturel se mêlait agréablement à celle des végétaux de son lieu de travail. Étrangement. Lucien était sous le charme.

La discussion continua, le vendeur de fleurs étonnamment curieux des ressentis olfactifs de Lucien et les études psychologiques et culturelles existant sur les odeurs. Lucien avait totalement oublié sa timidité, prit dans la discussion et fasciné par la joie qui illuminait chaque expression du fleuriste. Il avait l’impression d’être irrésistiblement fasciné par cet homme comme un tournesol s’inclinant en direction du soleil.

Lorsque le rendez-vous prit fin, ce fut d’un commun accord qu’ils en prévirent un autre.


	12. Souhait et magie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 30 mai 2017 :
> 
>  

L’homme eut un soupir accablé. Cela faisait des années qu’il cherchait son compagnon, explorant chaque contrée sans le trouver. Il avait trouvé refuge pour la nuit dans une demeure abandonné. Il referma doucement la porte d’une des chambres, se dirigea vers la table de chevet grâce à l’éclairage de la lune pour allumer la seule lampe à huile de son abri. La lumière était faible, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Son reflet sur le métal lui fit plisser les yeux et il frotta légèrement sa surface afin de mieux voir les cernes et la barbe qui mangeaient son visage. Finirait-il sa vie sans son compagnon ? L’avoir à ses côtés était pourtant son seul souhait. Il remarqua que la lampe se mettait à fumer une douce fragrance et il se laissa tomber sur le lit, cédant à l’épuisement et à la détente.

Il fut réveillé par un toucher aussi doux que léger sur sa joue et un poids sur ses hanches. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut face à la présence à califourchon sur lui. La lumière de la lune frappait l’étranger découpait comme une ombre chinoise la silhouette de cet homme, l’empêchant de discerner ses traits. De longs doigts fins le chatouillèrent encore alors que des yeux de jade l’observaient malicieusement. Il aurait dû réagir, repousser cet étranger, peut-être même un meurtrier, mais que lui importait. La solitude avait fini par éroder lentement tout espoir de lendemain. Pourtant ce n’était pas l’abattement qu’il ressentait mais un désir qui montait lentement, inexplicable.

Il ne savait pas si cela venait de cette fragrance unique, sensuelle et masculine, du toucher joueur et tendre de cet homme sur sa peau ou de ses yeux magnifiques. L’inconnu murmura tendrement :

-Je t’ai enfin trouvé…

Ce fut alors le déclic : voici son compagnon.


	13. Bières et tablier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 31 mai 2017 :  
> 

Assis à une table, silencieux parmi l’atmosphère bruyante et joyeuse de la salle, il ne quittait pas des yeux l’un des serveurs.

Slalomant entre les tables, glissant, dansant presque tant il était gracieux, il récupérait les commandes, posait les bières et autres boissons, récupérait la monnaie sans s’arrêter une seule fois. Il ressemblait à un feu follet, dynamique, concentré, séduisant. Un tablier retombant sur ses cuisses découvertes, son fessier mis en valeur par un short en jean, il était tentant.

Ses cheveux coupés courts à l’arrière étaient légèrement longs sur el devant, retombant régulièrement sur ses yeux. A chacun de ses mouvements de virevolte ou d’évitement, s’il le pouvait, il finissait ses pas par un mouvement d’une de ses mains libres pour chasser une mèche rebelle. Ses yeux en amande lorsqu’il se posait sur une personne révélaient deux onyx attentives et pétillantes.

Ce serveur était l’une des raisons pour laquelle il venait pratiquement tous les deux jours boire une pinte de bière qu’il faisait durer encore et encore. Cela frisait l’obsession, pourtant il n’osait pas esquisser un geste ou une parole pour montrer son intérêt. Il se contentait de l’admirer, de savourer ses gestes, sa démarche, sa silhouette et de rentrer chez lui seul mais repu du besoin de le voir.

Il finissait son verre, glissant dessous un billet avec un généreux pourboire comme d’habitude. Il était prêt à filer en catimini, remettant rapidement sa veste malgré la chaleur quand en se tournant il tomba nez à nez avec le serveur qui lui fit un sourire mutin.

\- Où fuyez-vous ?

Pris sur le fait, même si son manège avait dû être repéré depuis un moment, il finit par demander d’une voix bourrue :

\- Un verre après votre service, cela vous dirait ?

\- A dans une heure alors.


	14. Souvenirs et premier amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 1er juin  2017 : De la nuit des lemons septembre : thème rentrée (une des phrases qui servaient de guides aux OS)   
>    
> 
> 
> **Citation:**  
> ---  
> Il/elle poussa un soupir en contemplant la photo placée en fond d'écran. Qu'ils étaient bien là-bas. Demain, la rentrée. Déjà. D'un doigt furtif, il/elle caressa les lèvres du visage immobile qui semblait le(a) narguer. Il/elle avait encore son goût sur les siennes. Pensait-il à elle/lui ?  
  
Il poussa un soupir en contemplant la photo placée en fond d'écran. Qu'ils étaient bien là-bas. Demain, la rentrée. Déjà. D'un doigt furtif, il caressa les lèvres du visage immobile qui semblait le narguer. Il avait encore son goût sur les siennes. Pensait-il à lui ? À leur baiser ? Leur première étreinte ?

C’était étrange de se dire qu’il ne le reverrait pas avant les prochaines vacances, éventuellement pendant un week-end si l’un et l’autre arrivait à s’arranger. Ces vacances-ci, ils les avaient passé pour la première fois en tête à tête, dans un chalet et ils avaient adorés. Cela avait aussi permis à leur relation de prendre enfin un nouveau et plus profond tournant.

Être étudiants d’universités différentes et éloignées de plusieurs milles étaient aussi terriblement difficiles, mais à la fin de leurs examens respectifs, ils avaient prévu de trouver une colocation ensemble pas très loin de leur ville natale. Vivre ensemble, s’aimer, partager leurs quotidiens, se soutenir chaque jour que Dieu fera, il se l’imaginait tellement bien, comme c’était le cas de ses parents. Bien sûr, leur relation pourrait bien ne pas durer toujours, mais chaque instant était précieux et valait le coup.

Ils avaient tous les deux des caractères très intenses et entêtés et les taquineries étaient un piment singulier de leur amitié depuis son début. Une relation qui même en devenant plus sentimentale restait épicée et peu importe les obstacles, son aimé en valait largement la peine et il ne doutait pas de ne jamais s’ennuyer avec lui. Il soupira de nouveau, admirant le visage volontaire et malicieux de son homme. Le sien. Il lui manquait déjà tellement. Il devait être encore dans le train.

Il entendit enfin la sonnerie du message lui disant qu’il était bien arrivé sauf à sa chambre universitaire. Quel soulagement.


	15. Écailles entre terre et mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 2 juin 2017 : Un défi tiré de La course aux mots...  
> Quatre des six mots donnés sont à employer dans le drabble :
> 
> bleu (couleur ou hématome)  
> serpent  
> échéance  
> maroilles  
> sirène  
> collant

Il était une fois une **sirène** de sexe masculin, ou un triton si vous préférez, qui était amoureux.

C’était lors d’une de ses excursions illégales dans les cours d’eau du monde des hommes qu’il avait rencontré l’amour. Usant de sa magie pour quitter son palais des mers dès qu'il le pouvait, le triton profitait des ténèbres de la nuit pour émerger à la surface des océans et se diriger à toute vitesse vers l’embouchure d’un cours d’eau et le remonter. Sa famille n'aurait guère apprécié sa fascination pour la terre des hommes sans comprendre que c'est moins les humains que les créatures qui se mêlaient à eux qui l'attiraient. Ou plutôt une créature en particulier : Un métamorphe **serpent** d’eau.

Le triton devait donc remonter le courant courageusement au risque de blesser ses écailles d'un beau **bleu** roi à cause de la faible profondeur du lit de la rivière. Une fois arrivé, il s’étalait sur un des rochers du cours d'eau et attendait de voir son aimé passer de la couleuvre vipérine à l'homme. C'était alors le temps pour eux d'une chaude et passionné étreinte jusqu'à ce que l' **échéance** de son retour dans sa famille ne sonne.

Il ne se doutait pas que son amant à son départ récupérait précieusement ses écailles en souvenir de chaque visite. Lorsque le métamorphe eut rassemblé suffisamment d’écailles pour créer un collier qu’il glissa autour de son coup, la magie et l’amour qu’il ressentait pour le triton œuvrèrent ensemble. La métamorphose se stabilisa entre ses deux états, mi-serpent, mi-homme. Les écailles perdues du triton se multiplièrent et le **collant** firent de lui un homme de la mer.

Ce fut ainsi que le triton de naissance retrouva son métamorphe, remercia les dieux de leurs croyances et ramena son bien-aimé pour l’épouser au fond des mers.


	16. Amour et Série

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 3 juin 2017 :
> 
>  

L'une sur l'autre, étalées presque nues sur le canapé dans une étreinte confortable et domestique, devant une télévision. La chaleur était telle qu’elles ne s’étaient pas vêtues plus que nécessaire, sans pouvoir résister pourtant à un contact peau contre peau. Un sourire enthousiaste traversa la première, une brune aux yeux noirs. Elle s'était redressée pour attraper la commande, bousculant son amante qui lâcha un grognement agacé. Peu importe, le son était considérablement augmenté alors que les acteurs de la célèbre série Sherlock s'affichait sur l'écran. Lara Pulver, l'actrice jouant Irène Adler et Benedict Cumberbatch incarnant le célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes se mouvaient avec grâce sur l'écran. Où était John Watson ?  
  
-Tu n'es pas sérieuse...  
-Quoi? Nous ne faisions rien là que je sache. Regarde, je ne m’en lasse pas. Ils sont tellement charismatiques !   
-Oui oui. Allez, on a déjà vu cette émission six fois. Laisse moi souffler.  
  
Les yeux noirs quittèrent finalement l'écran pour se poser sur les lèvres boudeuses de sa compagne. Un rire amusé s’échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses ongles glissaient en une caresse tendre et sensuelle sur la colonne vertébrale de l’amante quelque peu jalouse. Celle-ci ne put résister aux frissons que cela déclencha, ni au plaisir qu’elle ressenti quand la brune mordilla affectueusement son oreille avant de souffler :

\- Tu sais bien qu’il n’y a que toi qui compte dans ma vie. Mais avoue qu’ils ont la classe… et peut-être que nous pourrons nous occuper autrement ?

La cible de cette attention rougit,  s’appuyant sur ses coudes pour glisser ses lèvres sur celles de sa vis-à-vis qui se laissa faire sereinement.

-J’avoue… que je te désire.

La brune rit de cette charmante esquive et appuya ses caresses pour faire céder son impertinente et irrésistible compagne. Cela faisait aussi partie du plaisir.


	17. Soirée Cinéma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 4 juin 2017 : Une photo d'un fandom exploré il y a peu : Kingsman - The Secret Service
> 
>  

Il n'y avait pas de raison d'être surexcité pour cette séance cinéma tous les deux à la maison, Julien le savait. C'était son frère qui lui avait recommandé le film que son amoureux avait alors téléchargé. Ils allaient ce soir le voir dans son salon, seuls, dans une semi-pénombre, l'un assis près de l'autre sur ce vieux canapé défoncé.... Il imaginait déjà la scène, la façon dont le meuble semblerait les avaler presque et l'occasion pour lui de se couler contre Tom. Il cligna des yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le dit Tom, portant un survêt tombant bas sur les hanches et un débardeur trop serré qui mettait tout ce qu'il fallait bien en valeur. Tom se racla la gorge, haussant un sourcil en ouvrant l'accès à son appartement. Julien se morigéna en levant le pack de bières qu'il avait amené et les bonbons. Tom eut un léger sourire, refermant derrière eux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, son fessier magnifique faisant de l'œil à Julien. Ohh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il bavait ? Pendant qu’ils installaient ce qu’il fallait –veuillez comprendre Pop-corn, bières, couvertures, ordinateur et bras de Tom passé derrière ses épaules dans le canapé-, Julien crut qu’il n’arriverait pas à calmer ses ardeurs. Le film l’y aida beaucoup car il ne s’attendait pas à se laisser happer par l’histoire déjantée de Kingsman, des aventures d’Eggsy et de son mentor. Il fut choqué à certains moments et se passionnant pour les scènes de combats. Le film finit quand il remarqua enfin le regard intense et amusé de Tom sur lui. Il rougit en se souvenant de son projet de séduction, sans se rendre compte que cela avait fonctionné. Tom l’avait dévoré des yeux tout du long et à présent, il était temps de passer à l’action. Victoire.


	18. Mon bel oméga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 5 juin 2017 :
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> le premier symbolisant l'omegaverse (société régie par le système hiérarchique alpha, bêta, etc..) et le second la transformation animale : transformation animale

L'homme massif et immense courrait avec vivacité. Il tourna la tête pour vérifier qu'il avait de la marge avant d'entamer sa transformation en un loup de bien petite taille et au poil d'un beau brun-roux.

D'un mouvement gracieux, un jeune homme brun fin et gracieux aux muscles fermes sauta avec aisance par dessus un tronc d'arbre. Il atterrit pile devant le petit loup qui filait à toute vitesse. Le jeune homme derrière eut un rire moqueur avant de reprendre sa course, d’une rapidité nettement supérieure à celle de n'importe quel humain. Le petit loup pila devant une rivière, ses pattes glissant sur la rive avant de tenter de faire un demi-tour vers le Nord.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le gracieux jeune homme qui se transforma en un énorme loup gris-noir. Les deux animaux roulèrent en un tas de membre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'immobilisent. Le mâle le plus gros une fois sa domination assurée se redressa alors que le plus petit dos au sol, attendait patiemment. L’oméga s'assit lentement avant de lécher le museau de son Alpha qui se retransforma.

-Tu t’es bien défendu mais tu aurais dû être plus prudent, Eldr. Ce n’était que des humains.

Le loup, ouvrit la gueule et laissa pendre sa langue, ses oreilles pointant. L’Alpha eut un sourire amusé avant de passer ses doigts dans les poils du loup brun qui se frottait à lui.

\- Allons-y. Retransforme-toi. Pour te punir, je ne te dévorerais pas avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Le ton prometteur et sensuel fit immédiatement réagir le loup. Il reprit lentement l’apparence d’un jeune et imposant viking blond roux avant de se pencher pour quémander un baiser d’un air tentateur et malicieux. Le bel alpha gronda de désir reprenant le chemin du retour avant de prendre ici-même l’impertinent oméga.


	19. Coeurs et sangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 6 juin 2017 :
> 
>  

Il le ressentait encore. Cette chaleur oppressante et brûlante, l'odeur âcre du sang sur le sable, les chocs agressifs d'armes blanches se confrontant et déchirant les chairs et ce soleil éblouissant qui aveuglait et blessait ses prunelles. Il avait encore survécu, encore un jour, encore une nuit mais le lendemain ils seraient deux à mourir. Demain, c'était le défi ultime, où le public se repaîtrait de leur souffrance, de leurs blessures, de leurs faiblesses mises à nu. Demain il savait que c'était une condamnation à mort, ils avaient trop de victoires à leur compte et plutôt que les libérer comme promis, l'offre du dernier combat n'était qu'une mise à mort spectaculaire.

Il frémit en sentant l'homme qu'il aimait s'installer contre lui sans un mot. L’homme pour qui il avait encore la force de se battre, de lutter contre tous, d'espérer gagner leur libération avant que la mort ne les emporte. L'un comme l'autre savait que c'était leur dernier soir et ils allaient en profiter. C'était un adieu et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire en sentant la barbe frôler rudement sa joue avant que des lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Cela commença tendrement étrangement, chacun prenant le temps de savourer pour la dernière fois le corps de l’aimé avant que la passion et le désespoir ne les rattrapent. Dernière étreinte, derniers baisers, dernier souffle volé l'un à l'autre, derniers soupirs de plaisir. La nuit s’achevait, l’un encore dans l’autre.

-Ne leur donnons pas ce qu’ils veulent. Faisons-le ensemble.

Il n’eut pas besoin d’explication en voyant le petit flacon. Il ne demanda pas comment il l’avait obtenu, acquiesçant simplement. Cette fois-ci encore leur baiser fut doux alors que le poison coulait dans leurs veines. C’était fini avant que le soleil ne se lève, se laissant que deux corps fermement enlacés.


	20. Sucreries et gourmandises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 7 juin 2017:
> 
>  
> 
> [Les Sucettes - France Gall (Youtube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkfkkiLm91I&feature=youtu.be)

"Annie aime les sucettes : Les sucettes à l'anis. Les sucettes à l'anis d'Annie donnent à ses baisers un goût anisé. Lorsque le sucre d'orge parfumé à l'anis coule dans la gorge d'Annie, elle est au paradis." Lucas ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de l'air martyrisé de son amant. Sa soeur était en train de se faire belle avec la musique de France Gall en unique fond sonore.

-Qu'elle change au moins de musique ! Une minute de plus avec ça en boucle, ça va me rendre fou ! Je suis sûre qu’elle le fait exprès !

\- N’exagère pas ! A chaque fois qu’elle a un rendez-vous important, elle a son petit rituel, tu devrais t’y être habituer mon lapinou.

\- Ah non, impossible de m’habituer  à elle et ses lubies. C’es ta faute en plus si nous sommes arriver plus tôt, va la voir pour qu’elle change sa playlist.

\- Non, je suis bien installé. Et regarde la puce, la musique n’a pas l’air de la déranger.

Effectivement, la petite fille qu’ils étaient venu garder pour la soirée dodelinait de la tête en rythme tout en gribouillant une feuille sur la table basse.

-Je vais détester les sucettes maintenant, gémit son compagnon en désespoir de cause.

\- Vraiment ? murmura Lucas d'un air suggestif. Je croyais que tu aimais sucer et que ça coule dans ta gorge ?

\- Lucas !

Lucas gloussa en le voyant se retirer avec un faux air vexé en direction de la cuisine, sans doute plus pour fuir la musique que le fuir lui. Aussitôt disparu, sa soeur arriva déjà parée avec un sourire espiègle :

-Alors, il a déjà craqué ?

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel, sa sœur était une chipie adorant embêter son homme.

\- Je file. Amusez-vous bien !


	21. Militaire, sentiments et retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 8 juin 2017 :
> 
>  

Il était de retour au pays, impatient et heureux de retrouver l'homme qui hanter ses nuits et ses fantasmes. Même si le "Don't ask, don't tell" avait été aboli, la prudence avait toujours été de mise et les secrets une nécessité. Mais c'était terminé. Il avait terminé sa dernière affectation et pouvait enfin vivre pleinement sa vie de couple avec son fiancé.

La plupart des familles avaient déjà retrouvé les leurs alors qu'il finissait de remplir des papiers et disait au-revoir à ceux qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'ici. Il savait que c’était une nouvelle vie qui s’offrait à lui, mais cela ne l’effrayait absolument pas, car il savait qu’il avait des personnes qui l’attendaient et le soutiendrait.

Lorsqu'il vit enfin son compagnon adossé dans un coin reculé contre un mur, il laissa con sac tombé au sol et lui sauta dessus, enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il avait beau être musclé en tant que militaire, son homme avait l'avantage d'être une véritable montagne de muscles. IL l'embrassa farouchement, avidement jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air tous les deux.

\- Et bien, si c'est ainsi que tu me dis bonjour à présent, je vais devenir encore plus accro.

\- Je n'ai pas pu y résister. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué !

Le militaire rit avant de descendre de son amant. Celui-ci secoua la tête, amusé.

-Allez, rentrons à la maison. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper ! Et ta famille a promis que si je ne te ramenais pas assez vite, ils allaient débarquer pour nous chercher.

\- Oh, dis-moi qu’ils n’ont pas préparé une fête de bienvenue ?

\- Si, mais j’ai négocié. Après, nous avons une semaine entièrement seuls pour rattraper le temps perdu…

Ils se sourirent à la promesse voilée.


	22. Le choix de Félix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Défi du 9 juin 2017 :
> 
>  

Félix, que tous le monde surnommait "Le Chat" autant à cause de ses manies qu'en référence du dessin-animé était en train de sortir d'un sac de multiples câbles de différentes longueurs et épaisseurs.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai horreur de rangé, j'ai juste fourré tous les câbles de la maison là-dedans.

-Franchement…  Bon qu'est-ce qu'on va regarder ce soir ? Merlin ? Il a une bonne critique, souffla nonchalamment son amant en regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur avant de retourner sur la délicieuse vue qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça ne me tente pas trop, laisse tomber.

\- Non mais attends, ils ‘agit de Merlin à l'époque où il est encore un jeune magicien envoyé dans la ville de Camelot où la magie est interdite... Hum, il va visiblement être ami avec Arthur et vivre des aventures.

L'amant du Chat avait dit ces derniers mots distraitement en regardant le fessier moulé dans un short noir se dandiner devant lui. A quatre pattes devant l'immense télé à écran plat, Félix étalait de son mieux l’amas de câble comme s'il lissait une carte du monde pour la lire. Il réussit à l'extraire du tas avec fierté et se retourna pour jeter un regard suspicieux à son homme.

\- Tu ne regardes pas au bon endroit, chéri. Le câble est dans ma main, pas plus bas.

L'interpellé fit remonter  lentement vers le nord jusqu'au visage de Félix qui avait un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il se racla la gorge :

-Ouais, donc on tente ?

\- Sinon on pourrait essayer autre chose.... ou s'adonner à autre chose ?

Le ton s’était fait suggestif et séducteur. Félix se releva gracieusement, avant de monter sur les genoux de son amant, le câble déjà oublié par terre.


End file.
